Bonds of Family
by jazzy2may
Summary: Revised 4.03.09: Naruto comes to live with his blind uncle: Iruka-sensei. Iruka will keep Naruto no matter what the doubters think! How will suitors Kakashi & Mizuki deal? Iruka/Mizuki. Kakashi/Iruka. AU Modern Day. Slash/Yaoi.
1. Ch1: an unexpected gift

_**SLIGHTLY REVISED 4-03-2009**_

**Disclaimer:** This is a creation of fanfiction and is not intended to fringe on the rights of the creator or production companies of Naruto. Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto.

**Summary:** Naruto is finally given a chance to have a real family. His blind Uncle Iruka is adamant on keeping him no matter what the doubters say. Mizuki and Kakashi both want Iruka for their own but how will they react to having a boyfriend with a kid?

* * *

**The Bonds of Family  
**Author: Jazzy  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Mizuki/Iruka, Kakashi/Iruka,

**Warning:** M/M Pairings, Slash and Yaoi, as well as issues of blindness and orphaning, possible issues of abuse and non-con nature. AU, modern world, m/m, Slash, Yaoi, UnBeta'd, WIP

**WARNINGS:** The views reflected in this story do not always reflect what the author believes. This story deals with some adult content not suitable for children under the age of mature teen. Content includes: M/M Pairings, Slash and Yaoi, as well as issues of blindness and orphaning, possible issues of abuse and non-con nature. _If you are not comfortable with any of these content than please do not read this story or leave a flame as you turn back, right now._ :D

HOPEFULLY YOU HAVE READ THE WARNINGS.

**Unbeta'd**

* * *

**FYI:** I will usually and eventually go back and tighten up the sentence structure, grammar and misspellings at a later date. I also use spell check and grammar programs. I know these programs are a hassle and they still miss things.

I post as I write my chapters. I do not like to get a beta involved unless the story is fully written and finding a beta is pretty darn hard to do, especially finding a good one. But again I don't like to get a beta involved unless the story is written and is fully completed. Call me quirky but that's just the way I am. Also, I'd like to point out that having a beta doesn't automatically make the story perfect and absent of mistakes, misspellings or grammar issues. The only thing I will admit about betas are that they are helpful.

I generally rely on my reviewers to let me know if they like something or if something isn't working out or if something doesn't seem realistic enough.

**Thank you reviewers, you've helped me a lot. ^_^**

_Now for The Story_

* * *

Iruka- First Person POV (for right now)

**Chapter One- An Unexpected Gift.**

I was Eight years old when the car accident happened that blinded me. We were on our way to my sister's wedding. My parents died and I ended up going from hospital to hospital and from one half way house to the next, also called camps, that could be both fun and trying because within these houses –camps, a blind person learned how to live on their own.

They learned to accept their limitations as well as the abilities that would carry them far in life. Like how to cook and clean, how to track one's money, one's bank information, computer technology had come a long way, everything that a seeing person could see and that a blind person could not but had to see in this world, the blind learned how to see without seeing, by counting and smelling and touch and voice.

My sister could not at that time take custody of me, and I had much to learn it was years before I was allowed to live on my own with an occasional helper, a state person, or my own family would check in on me. I had aunts and cousins all throughout the city and within a five mile radius of my home. The Umino clan was a tight knit one. I was lucky to have such a loving and helpful family.

My sister lived 30 miles away with the Uzumaki clan at this time so visits were rare and special, but we exchanged e-mail often and my sister always sent me voice recorded tapes instead of Braille or hand written notes, we also talked on the phone often. I love my cell phone!

Our parents money took care of me and it made sure to save our home from being sold out from under me. Their money also helped me to have the help I needed through state agencies and on my own. I was an emancipated minor.

My sister let me have the home totally for my own. After all, my sister had married Arashi and was living in his family home and would continue to live there with the family per custom for about a year or two.

Also my sister was still in college and she would continue to take classes until she had her master's degree in History as well as get her professorial certification. She wanted to be a professor. Teaching was part of our family's blood.

While in college she had met a Scandinavian Japanese descended man named Arashi Yondaime Uzumaki. Our parents did not approve of the match but Shizune and Yondaime were determined to be wed and have a life together. It is said when one rails against one's parents the gods have something to say on the matter and indeed it was not long after my nephew was born that such an event occurred.

I looked forward to the recordings my sister made for me. Every week without fail I always received a voice recording from her and from Arashi. I did not realize for some time after their deaths that their child, my nephew, had not come to live with me. It seemed that though our parents' deaths and my own blindness had taught my sister and brother-in-law to think of their future they hadn't quite equated sudden death to come so suddenly. And so provisions had not been made to take care of my little nephew. Of course I was but **twelve **at the time and so it could be understood that a blind child would not exactly be competent enough to care for a new born.

**Fifteen** years later, I was **27** and little Naruto, not so little now but a **fourteen** year old child on the verge of manhood, and small for his age as well as immature, when I finally met him face to face and he finally came to live with me.

It was quite an unexpected gift, alright at the time I was very annoyed, maybe even a little scared, since I wasn't expecting anyone nor had I expected to be awakened one evening by a pounding on my door announcing the arrival of my little Naruto-kun.

* * *

I stumbled, startled from my unusually wonderful and deep sleep. I tripped over my slippers, stubbed my toes on the edge of my bedpost, and made my painful way, just barely, not killing myself in the attempt down the stairs and to the door.

I didn't bother to flick on any lights. I wasn't expecting any one.

Perhaps it was the Inuzuka with my helper?

I was expecting an Inuzuka seeing-eye dog but it was still three weeks off at the least before the next stage in dog and blind master training began. That was more wishful thinking than actual possibility. For the Inuzuka do not deliver their dogs unless the training and raising was complete as well as it being day light out and giving a phone call before they arrived at the door with your helper.

I was looking forward to this moment in my life. It was that next stage in my life as a blind person; I would be trained along with my little Inuzuka helper and be that one step more, closer to being a self-reliant independent person.

I was looking forward to that day.

"Ah, who is it, please?" I asked of the door.

"Are you Mr. Umino? Is this the Iruka Umino residence?" inquired a gruff female voice.

I frowned. I did not recognize this voice. "Yes, I am Umino Iruka." I replied and opened the door. I was covered only in my loose night pants. My long hair was loose and hung down past my shoulders and brushed my hardened nipples. The chill of the night air was uncomfortable.

"Are you going to turn on the lights Mister?" asked a young voice.

I blushed painfully and was very aware that the heated rash color was apparent on my pale caramel skin and reached well below my ears and neck, Mizuki had often described it to me, as we grew up together and later when we became lovers.

I fumbled for the lights and turned them on. I gestured for them to enter counting that there were three people altogether entering my home. I counted a woman, her steps were the odd sounding clickety clack of high heels, she sounded top heavy. The next was of a daintier lighter step, his/her voice, a child, not yet on the verge of a voice change, yet not quite at an octave I would consider much younger than ten or eleven.

The next adult was a bid man. He stepped lightly but as he stepped by I could smell his cologne and feel his powerful presence spread out from his steps. He radiated quiet strength. He was tall, wide shouldered, large in all the good places a strong man should be. I am sure if I had not already been involved with Mizuki I would have been smitten with this man.

I paused waited a moment more to listen for anyone else entering my home but it seemed it was only these two adults and one child, and it seemed they had entered my home with a mission, and a change in my quiet life.

"May I ask what this is about?" I enquired kindly, making my way towards the kitchen gathering the tea pot and loose leaf and I put it in the microwave to cook. I needed tea and I needed to be a good host and offer my guests something to drink.

"We apologize for the late hour. Did you happen to receive our letter?" asked a gentle man, his voice was deep his weight and foot step told me he was broad and large.

"Uh letter?" I ask puzzled. If it wasn't in braile Mizuki would have taken care of it for me. Yet Mizuki had never mentioned anything like this.

"Yes, we sent you a letter a month ago." Replied the man.

"Tea?" I asked distractedly, as I heard the bell ding.

"No thank you Mr Umino"

"A letter you say, a month ago, you say? What did this letter have to say to me?" Why hadn't Mizuki read me the letter?

I continued to frown at them in thought and concern and worry. I put on the hot gloves and gathered my tea pot from the microwave, put it on a tray along with four glasses, some honey, sugar cubes and a small glass of milk.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Suggested the gruff woman, "Or turn on more lights?"

I was busy concentrating on my tea and tray to answer. I could tell they were studying me and trying to figure out why I didn't need the lights on to find my way around my kitchen. All the signs were there. Anyone who knew me already knew I was blind. Obviously these people were strangers to me and knew very little about me.

The kitchen lights were still off but the main room's lights were on. I could tell their eyes were on me, searching for some clue to how I was feeling. I needed to be busy and I needed to be a good host. I would not shame my parents with bad manners.

"I gather that you didn't receive our phone calls either I'm thinking?" asked the gentle baritone of the man.

"Phone calls?" I asked, as I scratched an ear and pulled on a strand of hair. I gathered the tray with everything on it and began to make my way back into the main room. Phone calls? What phone calls? My machine never once chimed at me that I had a message, well not a message from these people anyway. What was going on here? Maybe Mizuki would know? Mizuki was always taking care of things for me. Maybe Mizuki forgot to tell me about this? But that was strange... well we both had been very busy lately with the new school year and the parent teacher conferences and community activism we did on the weekends... still, why hadn't Mizuki mentioned these phone calls or the letter, possibly letters more like.

"My name is Tsunade Sannin and this is my colleague, subordinate and Naruto's social worker, Ibiki Morino."

The names meant little to nothing to me, all except for Naruto's.

I didn't trip. I didn't fumble. I knew this room. I knew how many steps to take and how to avoid my parent's furniture. I however had not noticed that the boy had brought a duffle bag with him and that the duffle was in my way. I fell. My tea pot crashed to the floor, honey, sugar, hot tea, and milk spilled everywhere and glass pieces to.

"Mr. Umino are you all right!?" cried two anxious voices.

Meanwhile the young one's voice was louder by far and very apologetic.

I took a deep breath allowing my nerves to calm. I reached out gently to the boy and patted his leg. "Its all right I should have brought my cane down with me. Be careful, I don't want you to step on any of the glass."

"Mr Umino, let me clean this up for you." Insisted the gentleman.

"Well, so much excitement." I tried to joke. I was both nervous and a little shaken by the incident.

I stayed perfectly still while the man cleaned it up for me. I wanted to protest but he had eyes that worked and I did not. So I let him clean though I blushed all the while he did so. I was so ashamed.

"If all the glass is taken care of I have a cleaning lady that comes in every morning to clean for me. She can take care of the rest of it. You're my guests. Let's get acquainted shall we. I wish I could offer you some tea but…"

"No thank you Mr Umino. As I declined earlier, tea isn't necessary. What is necessary is well, to be honest with you Mr. Umino, Naruto and you look nothing alike. I am starting to doubt your relation. Perhaps some blood work is in order?" Tsunade suggested.

I could tell she was skeptical and frowning.

"Naruto has been through so much and we want to make sure that he is settled with the right relations this time. He's gone from one foster family to a relative to a foster family to a relative since he was two years old. We are trying to find him a permanent and nurturing home." She explained.

It was quite the news drop. I sat heavily on my chair, stunned.

"Naruto-kun," I gasped. "My sister Shizune's and Arashi's son? But, I thought Auntie was taking care of you? The family assured me that you were being well taken care of. Oh my God." I felt tears leap to my eyes. How could family let family be taken by government and strangers? It was unheard of. It was shameful! Dishonorable!

I was such a naive fool. I trusted them. I trusted… how did this happen? How could they turn their back on a child, on Shizune's child?

"This, this is unacceptable!" I growled. I was angry and quite upset. I felt betrayed. Not just by Mizuki but by my family. I fretted, agitated I stood up to go to the family shrine, the alter was easily hidden and easily found in its place in the cabinet by the book shelves. I lit incense and began to pray to Buddha and Shinto spirits, prayed that Shizune forgive me for being such a bad uncle.

"You do not want the child?" asked the perplexed gentleman.

"What?! No, I mean of course I do, want him that is. He's my sister's son. My nephew! I would never abandon him!" I cried outraged. "I am just angry this did not come to my attentions sooner. Why didn't you contact me sooner?" I demanded, accused. I was so angry and ready to throw a huge fit. I fumbled with the door to the shrine, hands shaking I know I must have spilt some of the incense on the little shelf, possibly even most of it, still I tried to light the little pile incense. I needed to pray. I needed to make my thoughts calm. I needed to make amends to my dead sister and brother-in-law's spirits.

* * *

"Mr. Umino?" inquired the gruff woman. "Don't you need some lights? You're lighting incense." She said, a nervous tremor in her voice.

I came reluctantly out of my prayers and turned to face somewhat the direction I vaguely believed them to be in, before I could reply though the man said it for me.

"Tsunade, I think he's blind." murmured Ibiki in his grough deep voice.

There was a long silence. A long uncomfortable weighty silence that made sweat begin to pop out on my brow and drip down my back. Ugh! Sweat, nasty. Werent the clues obvious that I was blind? I hadn't turned onmore then the necessary lights for them to see by. I even mentioned my cane. And embarassing of all, I had tripped over my nephews bag. But then again it wasn't as if I liked to advertise I was blind. There were a great number of impressions out there and a lot of inaccurate ones at that about the blind, and I didn't want nor need any pity nor any of the wrong impressions of my fitness to live on my own or live with a teenager.

"Well." Said Tsunade finally breaking the silence. "that puts a crimp into things. This is unexpected. All our research and we find out now that he's a blind man?!"

She sounded quite put out. My nerves began to get short again. I was ready to fly off the handle. But I had to remember. I had to keep my temper in check to prove I was a capable and mature adult, someone worthy of being Naruto's guardian.

"In what way do you mean?" I ask my temper beginning to rise again.

"I didn't expect you to have a handicap. This may be problematic. Naruto is a very active kid. Okay let's cut to the chase. Naruto has been kicked out from one home to the next because he's trouble. You're a blind man. How do you expect to keep him in line and look after him when you can barely take care of your own needs?"

I scowled at her. I was not ashamed to be blind. I knew I was helpless sometimes but I was still very capable and able to do all the same things that people with sight could do. Blind parents raised seeing children all the time, deaf parents raised hearing children, dumb parents raised speaking children and perfect normal parents raised children with down-syndrome and mental disabilities and emotional disabilities and physical disabilities all the time to!

What the hell was this woman implying?

* * *

"Impaired individuals have troubles adopting because agencies prefer to have perfect parents. Personally I could care less about impaired people. I believe they have as much right to adopt a child as any so-called perfect un-impaired adult does. However because of Naruto's nature, trouble follows him. I can't in good conscience leave him with a vulnerable parent."

"I'm his uncle." I roared. "I'll fight for the right to be his guardian in court if I have to! I'll get a legal aide to sue you on account of discrimination against an impaired person." I threatened, adamant not to let my sister's child leave my home or the safety of my arms.

I was going to make up for all those years we were separated from one another. I would fight like the samurai to my last breath if I had to, to keep Naruto with me.

"I see you're quite determined and just as stubborn as your coworkers described. Very well Mr Umino. First we'll determine that you have rights to the child based on your blood and then go from there." Insisted the gruff woman, Tsunade.

I glared at her. "He is not leaving this house." I insisted.

I could feel their surprise. Naruto was sniveling. My nephew was in tears.

Why?

At his tears I thought my heart would tear itself from my breast, so painful was it to hear. I hated it when children suffered. Had no one ever fought for him before? Had no one taken him in because of blood? Had no one showed even a momentary affection for him? I was deeply saddened for him and even more determined to make up for the wasted time.

"Are you sure Mr Umino? Are you very certain about this? I have to warn you, Naruto's records are very big on the warnings. He's a lot of trouble. Are you sure you want this responsibility?" asked Ibiki.

I felt my ire catch fire. If I could have I would have turned myself into a giant dog and bitten the lot of them and torn them all to pieces, like a guardian dog should, for their insensitivity and threat to my nephew's happiness.

"I don't care if he's trouble. Even if he were the worst of punks I still would not turn my back on my family. This boy is my nephew. He is all that I have left of my sister. I will not easily let him go. We're blood. We're clan. We're family." I ranted.

"I don't care what he's done in his past or who all he's pissed off or even if he's a thief or a murderer. He's my kid now and I plan on raising him and loving him as if he were my own. Shizune and Arashi and my parents all live with in him. I will not allow him to leave this house or to leave my protection." I growled.

Meanwhile in my mind all I could do was pray: _Oh Oni-chan, please forgive me! I trusted your son was okay. I trusted that someone else in the family was caring for him. Oh Oni-chan, oni-chan._

"We know you have the finances and a full time position at the school down the block. We know you have many good qualities Mr Umino. I think I believe you. I think this may be the right place for Naruto." Said Tsunade with a strange kind of pride in her voice.

It was almost as if she were smiling at him. I felt uncomfortable. What a strange woman, I wondered. Naruto hugged my legs and cried. I almost fell over from the unexpected weight of him throwing off my balance.

He made promises as lost and unloved children do. "You won't regret this Uncle Iruka, I wont be any trouble at all I promise, believe it! I'll be the best nephew in the world to you, believe it!" The boy cheered, loudly and wetly, snot and tears drenched my pj bottoms.

I patted his thick patch of silky hair, noting that it was rather tactile and messy. Did the kid not have a hair brush? Or had he been awakened from sleep much the same as I had been? And this was simply bed head?

I led Naruto to his new bedroom, my sister's room. He settled rather quickly into the bed and was instantly at peace and asleep. I then returned to my unexpected guests we exchanged further information, phone numbers emails contact numbers and etc. then we said our goodnights, after making an appointment for the first of several visitations by Naruto's social worker, Ibiki Morino. Ibiki had a firm strong yet gentle handshake. I liked him. But even as I liked him I did worry. This man held mine and Naruto's future in his big hands. I hoped he liked me. I hope I would continue to impress him and keep him on mine and Naruto's side. I wanted Naruto and I didn't want anyone to take him away from me. I could at long last be the uncle I always wanted to be. I would be there for now and forever for my little nephew. With the door closed and locked firmly behind the backs of the social workers I sighed then went to my own room and settled heavily onto my bed.

* * *

I was a bachelor. I was blind. I had routines. I had everything in my house memorized so I couldn't trip or fall or injure myself. A kid, especially a ball of energy that Naruto had every ear mark of being was going to be a huge disruption into my life. And yet, I knew I could never abandon him. We were family, we belonged to each other. Perhaps it was time to stop living a solitary life anyway.

I sighed, carefully fingered my stereo, and fumbled into a drawer where I kept the old voice recordings from my sister. I put one of the tapes into the players and listened to her long dead voice.

"Hi Iruka-chan!" she squealed. "I miss you. Arashi swears that this time we are definitely coming down for a visit. He even says we're going to the mountains and you shouldn't fear skiing as long as we're with you! You wont fall off the mountain or get lost because we'll be by your side every step of the way. Oh, ow! Little Naru-chan is kicking up a fuss in my belly." She laughed. "I think he'll be a gymnast." More giggles then another squeal as the man his sister loved entered the scene on the tape.

"Arashi! Don't goose me, jeese! You're so bad!" giggle, giggle, smooch.

"Oops sorry little bro.!" apologized the less than apologetic man on the tape.

Arashi was like sunshine. His voice was warm and cheery. Arashi had been such a warm and caring person. It was hard to imagine that his family did not take after him in his nature and yet…

Why hadn't the Uzumaki clan taken in their son's child?

Why had my clan lied to me and told me my nephew was in good hands?

Had someone lied to someone and then the others unknowingly perpetrated the same lie to my over and over again? Or was it that it was a conspiracy?

_Don't worry the cripple_.

_Get rid of the orphan._

I scowled at my dark imaginings. While I half listened to the tape in play in my stereo.

"I am just so in love with my wife, your sister! and this little angel in her belly. We can't wait to see you this weekend, bro. I gotta go another job interview, and a thesis to finish, can't wait for this vacation, we all have needed it so much and of course to see you again. We miss you Iruka-kun. We love you."

The tape ended and Iruka turned it over to the other side for the next thirty minutes of Shizune's recorded voice. Fighting another bout of melancholy and tears Iruka promised.

"I'll take care of Naruto big sister and big brother. You don't have to worry any more about your little boy. I'll keep him safe and show him love with every breath in my body. I swear. His life is going to be a happy one. I promise you, Shizune, Arashi, Mama, Papa, I'll do right by you all and by Naruto. You don't have to worry any more. I promise." I whispered to the heavens, to my ancestors and to the spirits of my dead family members.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Author Note & Recommendations: Have currently been reading a lot of Yaoi Novels:  
A little boring but a fascinating love story: Only the Ring Finger Knows volumes 1-3 (4 is forthcoming) written by: Satoru Kannagi & Hotaru Odagiri  
Hot & Wonderfully written series: The Guilty volumes 1-3 (3 is forthcoming) written by: Katsura Izumi & Hinako Takanaga  
An Amazing series. Love it the Best! S volume 1, S: A Love Bite, S: Split, S: Afterglow (S volumes 1-4) written by: Saki Aida & Chiharu Nara

More novels & Manga worth reading: Like A Love Comedy, Sleeping with Money, Secret Moon, A Promise of Romance, Gentle Cage, Sweet Admiration, Caged Slave, Little Darling, Body Language, Tricky Prince, Hey Class President, Love/Knot, Silver Diamond, Kyou Kara Maoh!, Dark Walker, Better Than A Dream, Right Here Right Now, Kinky but Kind

(Looks nifty, forthcoming) Exotic and Delicious Fate, Bran Doll, Get The Moon

Not Yaoi. But A Wonderful Anime and Novel series: The 12 kingdoms written by Fuyumi Ono

**FORTHCOMING: **Mirage of Blaze, DMP Manga quote "will be sure to forward Mirage of Blaze to our licensing department for consideration."  
(Please send polite e-mails to **dmp (at) emanga . com**, and let them know how much we love and want this amazing complex and dark series printed, both the manga and the novles!)

Reviews and Comments are always welcomed as long as they are polite. Thank you. ^_^


	2. Ch2: Super Pervert

**revisions made: 4.03.2009**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Naruto is finally given a chance to have a real family. His blind Uncle Iruka is adamant on keeping him no matter what the doubters say. Mizuki and Kakashi both want Iruka for their own but how will they react to having a boyfriend with a kid? How will they react when there is one more rival added to the equation in the form of the Social Worker, Ibiki Morino?! Bwahahahahaha! Evilness to come! :D

**Warning**: M/M Pairings, Slash and Yaoi, as well as issues of blindness and orphaning, possible issues of abuse and non-con nature. AU, modern world, m/m, Slash, Yaoi, (Ibiki/Iruka?) Yes, strangely enough the Ibiki/Iruka bug has hit me, especially as I was revising chapter one. CrimsonEmbrace from AFF has a hot but very violent Iruka/Ibiki series that I adore, and I blame her for finalizing my new intrigue into Ibiki/Iruka-ness.

* * *

**_Author Note & Recommendations_**: Have currently been reading a lot of Yaoi Novels: A little boring but a fascinating love story: Only the Ring Finger Knows volumes 1-3 (4 is forthcoming) written by: Satoru Kannagi & Hotaru Odagiri  
Hot & Wonderfully written series: The Guilty volumes 1-3 (3 is forthcoming) written by: Katsura Izumi & Hinako Takanaga  
An Amazing series. Love it the Best! S volume 1, S: A Love Bite, S: Split, S: Afterglow (S volumes 1-4) written by: Saki Aida & Chiharu Nara

More novels & Manga worth reading: Like A Love Comedy, Sleeping with Money, Secret Moon, A Promise of Romance, Gentle Cage, Sweet Admiration, Caged Slave, Little Darling, Body Language, Tricky Prince, Hey Class President, Love/Knot, Silver Diamond, Kyou Kara Maoh!, Dark Walker, Better Than A Dream, Right Here Right Now, Kinky but Kind

(Looks nifty, forthcoming) Exotic and Delicious Fate, Bran Doll, Get The Moon

Not Yaoi. But A Wonderful Anime and Novel series: The 12 kingdoms written by Fuyumi Ono

FORTHCOMING: Mirage of Blaze, DMP Manga quote "will be sure to forward Mirage of Blaze to our licensing department for consideration."  
(Please send polite e-mails to **dmp (at) emanga . com**, and let them know how much we love and want this amazing complex and dark series printed, both the manga and the novles!)

**

* * *

**

**The Bonds of Family  
**Author: Jazzy  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Mizuki/Iruka, Kakashi/Iruka, (Ibiki/Iruka?)  
Possible future Kiba/Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Since Naruto's arrival once again for the millionth time Iruka was asking himself. Am I really qualified for this parenting gig?

Naruto was small for his age, fine bones, too thin to be healthy. Iruka worried. Naruto was a candidate for attention deficit hyper active disorder. He had a sun shiny disposition that Iruka was sure hid darker experiences. Naruto was like a squirrel on caffeine and sugar. He talked loudly and brashly. He ran more than he walked. He bounced off the walls. His energy was both exhilarating and taxing.

Naruto was constantly asking for his attention and Iruka was hard pressed to ignore him. When they went shopping Naruto was careful to choose inexpensive accessories for his new room. He didn't want to change it too much because it was all he had of his mother. He liked the room even if it was very girly. And he really didn't want to be a bother to his uncle. He didn't' want Iruka to regret taking him in.

It was still too early to completely trust Iruka. Yet Iruka was ever patient with him and showed a wonderful aspect of caring that Naruto had never experienced before not in all of his life and experiences going from one home to the next or on the streets when he'd run away from those foster homes.

Naruto knew that Tsunade seemed to care, even Ibiki seemed to care about him but neither of them could give Naruto the full love and attention that Iruka Umino seemed able to do and with so little effort. Iruka was a very compassionate and very loving person. He listened when Naruto spoke. Iruka didn't seem to judge him or censor him. Iruka seemed to honestly and earnestly try to get to know him, listen to him and try to understand him.

They talked about favorite foods, favorite animals; their many different, and oddly enough, same experiences. Being an orphan even with clan ties and relations around, neither one of them had had much support from those relations. Iruka hadn't had support from his family because he had wanted to do things on his own. As for Naruto well, Naruto had been given away and ignored. Naruto, a blameless child had been blamed for the death of his beloved mother and father. Both clans had ostracized and disowned him and lied to Iruka about it.

But Why? Why all the deception? Why had they done such a thing to both him and Naruto? Iruka couldn't understand it. the betrayal stung but now that he had Naruto with him, he knew he could make it up to his nephew.

Iruka touched Naruto's face, his hair, his arm, and his shoulder often, just to reassure himself that his little nephew was real, and here, and with him.

He couldn't believe this hyper boy was his now. Well his until or if Ibiki Morino and Child-Welfare decided to take the boy out of his custody which was not something Iruka wanted to risk. He refused to lose Naruto again.

With Naruto around Iruka had to postpone his alone time with Mizuki. Also he had to postpone his confrontation with the boyhood friend, his co-worker, his current lover, the man he had trusted so thoroughly and had never until now doubted Mizuki's good will and good intentions. Mizuki had been someone he had relied on for so much, for emotional support and physical.

Iruka hoped Mizuki would understand that Iruka had a child now and that their plans of moving in together would just have to wait a little bit longer. And honestly perhaps this was for the best.

Iruka still wasn't sure what to make of Mizuki's irresponsibility or if it had been a conscious betrayal of Iruka's trust. Iruka hated to think that Mizuki had betrayed him. He had grown up with Mizuki and had fallen in love with Mizuki and was very reliant on Mizuki. Maybe it was time to break away and grow a little more dependent from Mizuki?

Those were some scary thoughts.

But Iruka would do what he had to do to keep Naruto with him now. Mizuki would just have to understand and if he didn't then, well, maybe it was time to reassess their relationship.

It was time to make arrangements for Naruto's schooling. From listening to Naruto, Iruka was further worried about his education and what level he had maintained during his many adventures going from one foster home to the next and from one street corner to the next.

Iruka knew that where he worked there were standards and just because the boy was his nephew, adopted son? It didn't mean he would automatically be accepted. He would have to take some IQ tests and most probably need a lot of tutoring.

He immediately thought to make arrangements with Shikamaru Nara for tutoring and testing. His cousin and teacher's aide would happily help.

Shikamaru was a very complex young person. Though he complained about challenges as being "troublesome" Shikamaru actually liked having a challenge. It often broke the boredom Shika experienced in every day life.

Iruka smiled lost in thought. Naruto squirmed. That look didn't bode well for him. He thought.

"Uh, Iruka-nii, what are you thinking about?" asked the nervous kit.

Iruka's smiled turned positively evil. It became more of a smirk then an actual smile. "oh, just thinking about a certain someone."

"Is it that Mizuki guy?" asked Naruto, chomping down on his order of French fries smothered in ranch dressing.

Iruka chuckled. "Something like that."

Naruto smiled. That Mizuki guy was in big trouble with Uncle Iruka. He'd listened in on some of their phone calls over the last couple of days. Mizuki sounded very put out and Iruka had been very stubborn and had refused Mizuki's many requests to come over and check Naruto out, "just to make sure Iruka would be safe". What a jerk!

Naruto knew of some pranks he'd like to pull on the bastard. He knew that Mizuki-guy had kept Iruka from finding out about Naruto and his need of a home. Well he didn't know but he suspected, especially after listening to one particularly loud blow up on the phone, Iruka really did have a loud angry voice, a voice that could quite possibly carry for miles. That voice had echoed throughout the house and wafted out several feet into the public domain and set off a bunch of dogs to barking.

Their day at the mall, and spring break itself ended and the next day dawned too brightly and way too early for Naruto's liking.

* * *

Breakfast was waffles, protein shake, coffee and fruit juice. Naruto was not expected to attend school right away but he would be taking tests with Shikamaru and Temari, as well as get his paperwork in order and filed with the school district.

Iruka escorted Naruto to the school where he met up with his assistant and cousin, Shikamaru Nara. He was a lanky slouching youth of no more than twenty.

Shikamaru greeted his cousins. "Good morning Iruka-sensei. You're here early, and who is this with you?"

"Good morning, Shikamaru-kun. Shika, this is our cousin Naruto. Naruto this is our cousin Shikamaru Nara, but I just call him Shika for short."

"Good to meet you, cousin Shikamaru." Said Naruto with a giant foxy grin on his face. It was a childishly young face with round full cheeks. Cheeks that looked bizarrely like they had whisker scars that cast an almost animal like shadow to his features.

"And it's good to meet you as well, Naruto-kun." Replied Shikamaru.

"Shika-kun, I am in the process of becoming Naru-chan's foster parent. He is the son of my sister, Shizune. I will need your help in getting him enrolled in classes and the filling out of the forms and papers and things."

"I'll call in Temari-chan and have her escort Naruto around and get him situated into his classes." Agreed Shikamaru.

Iruka smiled and laughed. "Always the delegator, Shika-kun. But that sounds fine to me. I will need both of your help while Naruto gets adjusted and assimilates into the school. I will need you both to tutor and test Naruto while I go talk to the principle Hokage Sarutobi."

Shikamaru's grin could be felt. "No problem, Ruka. T-chan is going to love our cousin. Naruto looks bright and energetic. Temari loves that in kids."

"Unlike you, you lazy bum!" growled a lovely female voice, husky with irritation.

"The Nara Clan is very well known for their unfortunate lazy work ethics." murmured Iruka into Naruto's ear. "Temari is also Shika's girl friend and a wonderful asset to our team. Without her, nothing would ever get done."

Temari glared at her fiancé then smiled warmly at Naruto and Iruka. "Iruka sensei! Is this your son?" she asked brightly.

Iruka blushed.

* * *

Slowly other teachers began to enter the reception area. Kakashi, Mizuki, Kurenai, Genma, Anko and the rest of the teachers gathered around them to satisfy their curiosity and to see what Temari was talking about and to see the child that was at Iruka's side.

"We should celebrate." Insisted Genma. "Our little Iruka-chan has grown into a papa." Teased the senbon chewer.

Kakashi darted glances from his porn novel to the blonde boy and back to the man who unknowingly had captured his heart from his first day on the job at Konoha Academy.

"Yes," insisted Asuma. "Let's have a party!"

Iruka glared at the two men. They were known for their party animal ways. "A party isn't necessary." Insisted Iruka, very firmly.

Mizuki looked as uneasy and as startled as his rival, Kakashi did. A kid was going to complicate things. He and Iruka had already started to drift apart which Mizuki did not like, not one iota, not at all. Which was why he had made the letter and the phone calls disappear.

Iruka had yet to ask him to move in with him or to make their relationship official or known to their co-workers. Mizuki hated being some dirty little hidden secret. He wanted to show everyone that Iruka belonged to him and he to Iruka. He didn't like sharing Iruka with Hatake and the others at their school or sharing Iruka with the kids or with the darned community. Iruka was special and he wanted Iruka all to himself.

But it wasn't as if their co-workers hadn't figured it out. They were teachers after all, and bright ones at that! Konoha Academy did not accept average teachers or average students; only the best and the brightest, First through twelve grades.

Honestly the blonde with his six cat-like whisker scars, three on each cheek, big blue eyes, and goofy looks, did not look particularly bright. Naruto was not Konoha material and yet Mizuki knew he had to make sure to change things to his advantage. He knew that Iruka's kid had to be let in to the school it was the only way to get back into Iruka's good graces.

"Iru-kun, does Naruto-kun need any assistance, any tutoring? I'd like to offer my skills." He said sweetly.

Iruka's expression changed to one of amazement and delight. His face was so easily read. It also showed love and forgiveness.

"Y-yes, Mizuki-sensei, that would be wonderfully kind of you. Naruto has had a adventurous life. His schooling foundations are not rock solid and we could use all the help we can get. Thank you so much I really appreciate your offer of assistance." Smiled Iruka, brightly, and hugely, full of love and adoration.

Mizuki felt great getting back into Iruka's good graces. Mizuki was going to use Naruto to get deeper in with Iruka and solidify their fragmenting relationship. Good grades would butter up both the kid and Iruka, Mizuki was certain of it.

Kakashi eyed Mizuki covertly reading Mizuki's mind quite clearly through his ruthless green eyes. Those same eyes that devoured Iruka at every chance and practically bragged to the world: Iruka is mine! Bwahahahaha!

Bastard! Glared Kakashi at his rival over his usual pervert novel.

Kakashi gave both Iruka and Naruto his warmest one-eyed curvy smile. "I too would love to offer my assistance." Kakashi chimed in.

Yes, a kid was going to make things a little more difficult but not impossible and maybe with the kid around, Iruka would finally wake up and break away from Mizuki. Iruka could do tons better than Mizuki.

Iruka blushed hotly and stuttered his response, however if it was going to be a positive one or a negative one was interrupted by Naruto.

Naruto had looked at both Kakashi and Mizuki suspiciously. The boy's all too bright blue eyes looked at the title of the book in long fingered pale hands curiously and carefully began to sound out the title out-loud.

"Icha Icha Love, Love Fest, hey, Iruka-ni, what kind of book is that?'

This put a stop to Iruka's polite response to Kakashi's offer of assistance.

"Wh-what?" asked Iruka, his voice shaking, his blind dark obsidian eyes wide with horror. "Where is this book? You shouldn't read that book Naruto. It's for adults only."

"The freaky blonde guy is reading it."

"What!? KAKASHI." Roared Iruka, blushing furiously.

"How could you, in front of impressionable children!?" Iruka demanded horrified, and with his usual overreaction and perfect instinctual finding of a projectile, the vase of flowers on the sign in desk. Iruka threw the projectile at Kakashi's reading leaning against the doorway figure.

Kakashi dodged Iruka's all too perfect aim as a vase of flowers went sailing for his head. Kakashi chuckled in that odd secretive way of his, making Iruka glare all the more hotly.

"hentai!" Iruka growled. "Naruto do not read or even look on those books, not ever." He commanded sternly. "Kakashi is a bad influence and you are to have nothing at all to do with him, alright?"

Naruto frowned. "but Iruka-ni, he seems like an interesting guy."

"He's a pervert, keep away from him."

"maa, maa, now Iruka-sensei, so cruel." Chastised the lazy pervert. His voice was warm and full of undercurrents of meanings and promises. "You know I'm not just any pervert, I'm a super pervert." Insisted Kakashi, a hint of pride in that husky drawl of his.

Iruka's cheeks flamed. "You shouldn't take pride in such a title. You're a literature teacher for kami's sake. Read Shakespeare or something instead of those, those, that! Jeraiya's drivel!" He hissed.

"I suppose that means you have declined my offer of assistance in tutoring Naruto-kun here?" asked Kakashi, playfully.

Iruka blushed, stuttered, and couldn't say let alone make a decision for one way or the other. Yes, No, did he dare risk it?

Kakashi was an excellent teacher but he was also a lazy perverted teacher as well. Naruto could learn a lot and benefit from Kakashi's tutelage however did Iruka as a responsible parent really want Naruto exposed and influenced by said pervert?

Iruka then proceeded to pull at his hair. Arrrrrg! Decisions! AAAAAAAAAAA!

His associates watched him with open amusement and sympathy in equal mixes. Kakashi's gray eye and red eye beamed his own amusement, well aware of what he had done to Iruka and was reveling in it.

Naruto's eyes watched shrewdly, the interactions between everyone and his uncle. But mostly he watched the pervert very closely. This guy definitely has designs on his uncle, too bad for him, because Naruto wasn't ready to share. Iruka was his, his, his, his and he wasn't going to share him with nobody, not Kakashi and definitely not that shifty Mizuki guy.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**_Author Note & Recommendations_**: Have currently been reading a lot of Yaoi Novels: A little boring but a fascinating love story: Only the Ring Finger Knows volumes 1-3 (4 is forthcoming) written by: Satoru Kannagi & Hotaru Odagiri  
Hot & Wonderfully written series: The Guilty volumes 1-3 (3 is forthcoming) written by: Katsura Izumi & Hinako Takanaga  
An Amazing series. Love it the Best! S volume 1, S: A Love Bite, S: Split, S: Afterglow (S volumes 1-4) written by: Saki Aida & Chiharu Nara

More novels & Manga worth reading: Like A Love Comedy, Sleeping with Money, Secret Moon, A Promise of Romance, Gentle Cage, Sweet Admiration, Caged Slave, Little Darling, Body Language, Tricky Prince, Hey Class President, Love/Knot, Silver Diamond, Kyou Kara Maoh!, Dark Walker, Better Than A Dream, Right Here Right Now, Kinky but Kind

(Looks nifty, forthcoming) Exotic and Delicious Fate, Bran Doll, Get The Moon

Not Yaoi. But A Wonderful Anime and Novel series: The 12 kingdoms written by Fuyumi Ono

FORTHCOMING: Mirage of Blaze, DMP Manga quote "will be sure to forward Mirage of Blaze to our licensing department for consideration."  
(Please send polite e-mails to **dmp (at) emanga . com**, and let them know how much we love and want this amazing complex and dark series printed, both the manga and the novles!)

**_also think about visiting Author's Website, especially the Donate2 section for Charities to donate to. Such as the Salvation Army, Start Making A Reader Today Program, Sisters of the Road, and others!_**

**_Thank you_**


	3. Ch 3: Concerns

**The Bonds of Family**

Author: Jazzy  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Mizuki/Iruka, Kakashi/Iruka, (Ibiki/Iruka?)  
Possible future Kiba/Naruto

Slightly Rewritten! as of: April 02, 2009

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was trying his best to be the best nephew slash son in the world but he was like any other preteen kid, rowdy, noisy, full of energy, tossing things everywhere without concern for Iruka's safety. The boy was quick to pick up things if Iruka reminded him but mostly the kid was just what he was, a kid, with all that entailed and implied.

Naruto was behind in school and needed extra help in all of his studies which Iruka was more than happy to help him with. They even started routines around making food and doing homework in the kitchen as they cooked.

Iruka shared his recordings with Naruto in the evenings. They would listen to the many cheerful and loving taped voices of Naruto's mother and father. Sometimes they would cry because they both missed Shizune and Arashi.

Life seemed both more vibrant and more chaotic with Naru-chan living with him. Iruka though wouldn't trade the boy for the world. Iruka adored Naruto. The bonds of family continued growing strong between them.

Naruto noticed the under currents at school the two teachers seeming to be battling for his oblivious Uncle Iruka's affections.

Naruto worried.

He didn't like the look of either man. Naruto had been around, getting dumped from one family to another, running away spending time surviving on the streets, he had gotten around. He was a shrewd judge of character; he had to be to survive all that he had survived.

Naruto was a huge fan San Tzu's book Art of War. Hold ones' thoughts close let no one know what you think. Attack from high ground with the sun at your back, give nothing away. Shroud your movements in mystery. It seemed more of a ninja's motto than a normal soldier's motto.

Naruto lived by that book and by the experiences life had given him, some of it joyful but most of it painful.

If he pretended to be as oblivious as his uncle was he did it solely for the purpose of figuring people out. It was poker and GO, and other games of strategy. He really wasn't that oblivious nor as oblivious as naïve uncle Iruka was. Naruto had never had the opportunity to protect or take care of someone else other than himself before. It was a new and growing experience. He loved Iruka. Iruka loved him unconditionally. It was still something he had a hard time believing. But every time Iruka had fallen down or tripped over some carelessly placed belonging or moved piece of furniture or a forgotten shoe, Iruka was of course often times exasperated even angry, well more scared then angry, one time he almost took a tumble down the stairs.

Even thinking about it brought mist to Naruto's eyes. He sniffled. He'd almost killed Uncle Iruka! Waaah! It was still amazing to Naruto that Uncle Iruka hadn't called the child services people, Ibiki and Tsunade to come and cart Naruto off to another foster home due to that incident.

But Iruka had not threatened to disown him and had not threatened to send him away. No Iruka had simply sat him down for the zillionth time and lectured him a very stern lecture on the dangers of an unkempt house especially in concerns to a blind man. As well as a two week grounding and absolutely no Ramen for a Month! Gasp. The horror! No ramen for a month! Naruto let a little whimper escape his throat. Iruka looked up from cutting the vegetables, an unconscious habit learned from his own parents when he could see before his accident.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

"Uh," embarrassed flush bloomed on Naruto's whisker like scarred face, while a laugh of embarrassment escaped his throat.

"Still ruminating on the no ramen punishment, eh?" Iruka smirked knowingly.

The blush got hotter and Naruto scratched at his unkempt shaggy hair in more humiliation and let out a feeble groan of pain.

Which made Iruka laugh. "I know you've been marking it on the calendar, don't worry, Naruto, your punishment is almost up, just another week to go." Insisted Iruka

"So mean." Murmured Naruto pouting. "I've been extra good lately," he grumbled. "can't you let up on the ramen ban?"

Iruka went back to chopping the veggies for their dinner for a moment before pausing once more.

* * *

They both recalled the lecture.

"_Naruto I need the house clean so I don't die. I need to be able to walk free of danger. My house is my sanctum. I need to "see" without actually having to see, and that's what my house does for me. I know it so well. I keep it so tidy because it gives me a sense of, that I can see. That I for once have control over myself and my environment."_

"_When I am outside my house I could be run over or walk into a stranger or fall into the street, anything could happen to me because outside of this house there is chaos. But inside this house. I can't have chaos Naruto. No matter how well I adapt to my surroundings; I am still a man who must count his footsteps, and use a cane."_

"_Things may get better when I finally get my Inuzuka Seeing Eye-Dog. They're very intelligent. They keep the blind from getting hit by cars or accidentally going astray down the sidewalk. The Inuzuka Seeing Eye-Dog will keep me from tripping over things or bumping into people. I can't hardly wait to get my dog. Anyway, back on topic. Do you understand what it is I'm saying Naruto?"_

_Naruto had been very pitiful, sniveling and weeping, realizing that he had almost killed Iruka-sensei by sheer thoughtlessness and accident. But what had really devastated him and brought the whole thing to a painful learning experience was the next part of the stern lecture._

"_because you must learn this lesson Naruto, and so that you learn to think before you do things, I must ground you for the next two weeks and… this is painful for the both of us… absolutely no, I do mean it, I'm going to be strong about this, there will be no ramen for a month!" _

_Naruto was ashamed to recall his embarrassing moment wherein he blacked out, fell down in a pure faint of horror. Iruka had been rather weak in the knees himself but he had to be strong and Naruto just had to learn this lesson. He just had to. He didn't want to die prematurely and put Naruto through hell again, back in the system moved from one foster home to the next never being loved never finding acceptance. And Iruka wouldn't be able to rest in the other world knowing that he had failed his nephew. No he'd end up haunting the world as a restless and despairing spirit!_

* * *

"If I do that, how will you learn?" asked Iruka calmly.

"But I have learned!" protested Naruto.

"Maybe you have. Let me think some more on it. I don't want you to think you can get out of responsibility just by acting good. I want it to be a real commitment, Naruto."

"I've learned my lesson I swear!" cried Naruto desperate for his ramen, near tears.

Iruka sighed then turned to look in what he perceived to be Naruto's direction. "I'm a soft touch. Fine, We'll have ramen tomorrow night for dinner."

"Yay!" screamed Naruto jumping up form his seat to bounce around the room in his pure joy. He then launched himself at his uncle and flung his arms around Iruka, who once more again was almost forced to the floor in Naruto's exuberance. Iruka smiled anyway and hugged Naruto just as tightly.

""thankyou thankyou, Uncle Iruka. I LOVE YOU"

"I love you as well, Naruto," Iruka laughed, face flushed with joy and love, bronze cheeks a cute pink.

If BaKashi-pervert-sensei could only see Iruka at that moment, Naruto had no doubt the old pervert would have hauled Iruka up over his shoulders kidnap him and then ravish him in some unseemly bedroom somewhere far away from the protection of Naruto's wrath.

Just thinking that, made Naruto hold on to Iruka a little tighter. No one was going to take Iruka away from him. And no one was going to ruin Iruka's purity. Not while Naruto was alive and living with Iruka-sensei.

Iruka was special and Iruka deserved someone special in return. Naruto wasn't going to let a couple of platinum blonde playboy's have it easy when it came to winning over his uncle.

He knew Mizuki was buttering him up to get in good with Iruka. Naruto knew Kakashi was watching everything and that nothing went unseen. Kakashi was chicken in Naruto's opinion but perhaps out of the two the more decent one out of them.

Kakashi didn't pretend to be anything that he wasn't. He was a pervert and a tease and he didn't make excuses for his behavior. But Mizuki was a cold one who could put on a good face of concern and compassion to get in good with Iruka.

That Mizuki was a crafty little pretender. Mizuki gave Narutp the creeps. Interrupting his dark and possessive thoughts Iruka hugged Naruto giving him another squeeze before patting his head and telling him.

"Now finish your homework, dinner's almost ready. Read that math out loud so I can hear if you need help."

"okay! Almost done. dattebayo"

* * *

Naruto continued to think on things while he read out loud the math homework he'd bee assigned by that Mizuki creep.

Shikamaru and Temari knew the guy's number as well. But though they warned Iruka; Iruka would only defend his best friend and current lover from them all.

The only person Naruto truly trusted was his uncle and that was probably more because Iruka had stood up for him and was perhaps the most vulnerable person Naruto had ever met or ever known. Iruka was a loyal and stubborn person, like Naruto was.

Naruto trusted Ibiki to do a job. He trusted Ibiki only because Ibiki had been there to take him out of the few hellish experiences he'd survived in foster care or with uncaring relatives. Lady Tsunade too could be trusted but her hands were usually tied for any number of reasons, namely bureaucracy.

Shikamaru and Temari were coming to be firmly affixed on his trust list as well but Naruto was still a cautious person and would still hold reservations until further testing.

True friends, true family, stayed through the fires and stuck by your side and stuck up for you, as Iruka and Ibiki and Tsunade all had at one time or another. And until Shikamaru and Temari proved the same metal as Iruka Naruto was only going to trust them only so far.

Many people loved Iruka and they didn't want to see him get hurt. But few were aware of Mizuki's evil side. Mizuki was crafty and manipulative. Mizuki knew how to play the game.

Naruto pretended stupidity because he knew if he showed his cards to soon he was going to lose in the battle between himself and Mizuki. Right now Mizuki thought he had the upper hand. Mizuki thought he was pulling the wool over Naruto's eyes like he had Iruka's and almost everyone else, but Naruto had lived with crazy people and he knew how to spot them.

Naruto had lived through abuses and he could always spot the abusers. Maybe it was trauma maybe it was something like instinct or maybe Naruto was just super defensive whatever the case; he knew Mizuki was not good enough for Iruka. Mizuki always manipulated Iruka and maneuvered him into doubting his own competencies and confidence. Mizuki's green eyes were always watching Iruka, always finding some fault some vulnerability something to keep Iruka under his thumb and never truly self-reliant.

Naruto hated Mizuki with a passion.

* * *

As Naruto and Iruka dug into their evening meal. Naruto thought he might bring up the subject of his dark thoughts.

"Iruka, I've been thinking, ya know."

Iruka's spoon stopped mid flight to his mouth and his blind eyes stared through Naruto's sapphire orbs.

"What about?" inquired Iruka, uneasily, sensing Naruto's mood and possible subject of thought.

"I'm just thinking. Ya know that Mizuki-sensei guy is kind of mean don't you think? I mean he's always playing on your ya know um what's the word, insecurities ya know."

Iruka growled. "Naruto!"

"Well he does!" protested Naruto. "Like the other day, I mean he said it in a nice voice but he was still implying that you couldn't do what normal, I mean what, seeing people can do. He's trying to make you doubt your abilities of living alone and independent."

"Naruto, Mizuki-sensei is a friend and colleague! I think you're wrong. Mizuki loves me. He worries that's all. Mizuki worries for me and he brings up some good points."

"I'm a blind person Naruto and though I can take care of myself and do many things that seeing people can, there are still things that I can't do. And people can hurt me. They can take advantage of me. Mizuki doesn't like seeing me get hurt. He's a little overprotective but he loves me."

"You know like how I love you and worry about you and I know that you love and worry about me in return. What am I doing? I am not discussing this with you."

"You need to stop listening to Mizuki. He's bringing you down."

"Naruto, not this again." sighed Iruka. "I just told you we're not discussing this."

Naruto pouted. He knew better then to argue the subject with Iruka, but he wanted to get Iruka to see that Mizuki was wrong for him, all wrong! Naruto knew all he needed to do was keep bringing it up. But it was hard to do when Iruka was so stubborn and so loyal. As earlier stated Iruka was a loyal and stubborn person, too loyal especially to a guy like Mizuki. Naruto scowled darkly.

"Is he going to be moving in with us?"

Iruka took a bite of his dinner and shook his head. "No, not until your social worker thinks you'll be good here and even then I don't really know. I know there are many agencies and many people who object to a gay couple, especially when one of them has a child. I don't want to jeopardize our position Naruto. I want you here with me. Not in some stranger's custody."

That was a fear that if Naruto was less kind and less good he would have most probably played on and used to his advantage to keep Iruka away from Mizuki. However, Naruto loved his uncle, and Naruto knew what a good person did and what a good person did not do.

A good person did not play on another's fears. A good person did not intentionally set out to manipulate another person into doing what they wanted them to do for their own selfish ends.

Naruto refused to sink to Mizuki's level.

The subject was put to an end for the rest of the evening as they focused on homework and preparations for tomorrow's school day.

* * *

TBC

* * *

More forthcoming in the next few days, hopefully!


	4. Ch 4: 3 Princes Now 4!

Disclaimer: Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto.

**NOTE: **Okay, I have had a few reviews that have made me think about things. And here is my response. Suggestions are always welcomed. And I mean polite suggestions without profanity or cussing. 

I love reviews.

Reviews feed an author's creativity.

I love reviews and they don't even have to be full of sunshine and hearts and rainbows. **The only thing I ask is that the reviews are not flames and that my reviewers actually read the warnings**. I prefer _**politeness** _to_ **rudeness**_.

I write for fun. I don't write for perfection. Nor do I try to irritate people. Also, I put the warnings on and I expect people to adhere to them. I think that with reading a warning it is automatically assumed, that one does not: A) whine, or B) complain, about the things mentioned in the aforementioned warnings.

* * *

**Note continued**: It's been a while since I last looked at the story. An idea came to me finally, for the latest chapter, and so I wrote it and posted it without doing my homework by refreshing my memory about the ages and background of my characters.

**My BAD! Sorry about that!**

I forgot the age of my characters. I'm sorry. I meant to write this story at a slower pace, where Naruto is eleven then ages gradually through the story, finds love and all the rest of it.

**FYI:** I will usually and eventually go back and tighten up the sentence structure, grammar and misspellings at a later date. I also use spell check and grammar programs. I know these programs are a hassle and they still miss things.

I post as I write my chapters. I do not like to get a beta involved unless the story is fully written and finding a beta is pretty darn hard to do, especially finding a good one. But again I don't like to get a beta involved unless the story is written and is fully completed. Call me quirky but that's just the way I am. Also, I'd like to point out that having a beta doesn't automatically make the story perfect and absent of mistakes, misspellings or grammar issues. The only thing I will admit about betas are that they are helpful.

I generally rely on my reviewers to let me know if they like something or if something isn't working out or if something doesn't seem realistic enough.

**Thank you reviewers, you've helped me a lot.**

I may be having some problems with my story line or time line and again I'm sorry about that. I tend to forget my characters ages and portray them either younger or older totally on accident. But then again, age really has nothing to do with how a person acts, its your experience that ages you, not how many birthdays you've celebrated. Or if you have an old and wise soul then your age is very different from your physical age.

* * *

**Note:** Konoha school is a school of geniuses and brilliant teachers. If Iruka were 23 and a teacher, which isn't impossible, by the way, it depends on where you live and what the expectations are and what the program consists of. Also, if Iruka were a teacher and 23 think about it, Iruka might just have graduated high school early? Or What if he breezed through college and graduated early? If he is a genius, being a teacher at 23 isn't impossible or taking course work, schooling, via the internet. Graduate at 17 or 16, take a four year or six year course, then start teaching at 23! ^_^

END NOTES

* * *

**Warning: M/M Pairings, Slash and Yaoi, as well as issues of blindness and orphaning, possible issues of abuse and non-con nature. AU, modern world, m/m, Slash, Yaoi, UnBeta'd, WIP**

**WARNINGS: The views reflected in this story do not always reflect what the author believes. This story deals with some adult content not suitable for children under the age of mature teen. Content includes: M/M Pairings, Slash and Yaoi, as well as issues of blindness and orphaning, possible issues of abuse and non-con nature. If you are not comfortable with any of these content than please do not read this story or leave a flame as you turn back, right now. :D**

**UNBETA'D**

HOPEFULLY YOU HAVE READ THE WARNINGS.

Now for The Story

* * *

**The Bonds of Family**

Author: Jazzy

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The Three Princes - Now Four?!**

Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, were known as a cold crowd. All three boys were known as geniuses and Princes of the school.

Sasuke was the most sought after out of the three, though Neji was the next out of the group to be trailed and stalked by crazy fan girls. Gaara was too different for most of the girls to actively seek after but that didn't mean they didn't take pictures and secretly drool over the red head with his ice cold winter green eyes encircled by dark eyeliner that tried to hide the signs of the insomniac.

The three boys had grown up together and were more like brothers then best friends. They watched out for one another and protected one another.

They had a very select crowd. Mainly consisting of handpicked people they acquainted themselves with. Very few people were ever allowed into their click. They rule the school and if so choose could make life a living hell for any chosen victim. It was always a good idea to be on the good side of these three young men.

Naruto though didn't much care for authority figures or in-crowds or popular people. Naruto was a rebel. And he supposed on some levels he deserved the name delinquent or even deviant. Naruto loved playing pranks. He loved going his own way and doing things his own way as well. Life had never been easy for him and standing in line never appealed to him either. He had suffered for his independence and he would continue to keep it, besides even Iruka agreed with Naruto on individuality.

Being scrutinized by the so-called Princes of Konoha High did not settle well with him. He supposed he liked Gaara, but those Sasuke and Neji bastards totally aggravated his nerves to no end. Gaara was a quiet guy, very shy, very introspective and closed off. He was into his own art world and goth look.

It was obvious to Naruto that Gaara had some mental problems as well. One look in Gaara's sketch book told him so, that and reading some of his really bloody haikus confirmed it for Naruto. But other than that Gaara was nice guy. He didn't pick on people but he didn't stand for being picked on or for it to go on around him under his nose. Currying Gaara's wrath was not a good idea.

Gaara was deadly. It was rumored Gaara had killed at least three kids over the last two years, just because he could well that and the fact that they had gone and pissed him off. Gaara kind of reminded him of this one guy he'd met when he was younger on the street. A gang leader, a tough guy, just as crazy and just as lethal as Gaara. Naruto had somehow come to be like a little brother to the yakuza thug leader but before Naruto could move up in the racket let alone get some nice benefits of the relationship the guy was killed by a rival gang and ended Naruto three months flirtation with the dark side of the underworld.

Gaara smiled sweetly at Naruto and gave him one of his cookies from his lunch. Naruto smiled back, but his eyes still showed his wariness. Gaara thought of Naruto as a wild fox not easily tamed but with time and patience perhaps they would have a friendship. Naruto was am easy going energetic guy who did not judge Gaara nor envied Gaara nor idolized Gaara. Naruto was an individual and Gaara respected and even liked that a lot about Naruto.

Neji and Sasuke shared a look of unease at the familiarity and possible friendship that had grown between Gaara and Naruto. If Gaara called Naruto a friend that meant they would have to let Naruto into the click and they weren't sure they wanted him to be in their group, not to mention Naruto never seemed to show any signs of interest in their group. Which might actually be a good thing; maybe he wouldn't be half as annoying as all the other hanger-ons? It was an idea to consider.

The usual group of girls were watching them with their usual gazes of avid devotion, rabid jealousy, envy, and now the unusual, confusion.

Gaara never smiled, never!

* * *

Temari watched her little brother and blinked. Shikamaru was nearly asleep at the cafeteria table, head on his forearms curled up against the table top. Temari kicked him with one well aimed pointy toed heeled shoe.

"troublesome." Grumbled the lazy teaching assistant.

"Gaara just smiled!" she crowed excitedly. "He's such a little angel. Do you think he might be gay? I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at Naruto just now. Shika wake up, darn it. I need your analytical mind, jerk!"

Shikamaru grumbled some sighed then lazily twisted his head to look on the unusual pair. He gazed on them for another four seconds then turned back to his arms and tried to sleep, only get kicked in the shins again and again and again.

"so troublesome." Whined Shikamaru. Just then Iruka and his two stalkers showed up in the cafeteria.

Iruka's ears were practically standing up in that way of his, like a bat with sonar, his ears perked and he zeroed in on Shikamaru and Temari. His eyes were hidden behind dark glasses, his elbow in one man's grip while the other man simply trailed behind them with his pervert novel obscuring his face from view.

Everyone knew Kakashi had a thing for Iruka and was probably watching Iruka's butt from behind his smut novel thinking dirty perverted things about the sweet Iruka Umino-sensei. They also knew Kakashi Hatake sensei hated Mizuki-sensei with a passion only second to Naruto's own. Kakashi had been in love with Iruka for years but was too cowardly to actually make his intentions known to the oblivious Iruka-sensei.

"What is going on with Naruto-chan and Gaara-kun?" asked Iruka, concern and hope battling for dominance in his tone and expression. If he hadn't been wearing his dark glasses Iruka's obsidian eyes would also convey those same emotions. Iruka Sensei was a genuine and emotional man.

"Nothing to worry about, Iruka." Said the smooth talking Mizuki. Trying to sooth his beloved and keep Iruka from flying off the handle. Iruka could be overly emotional sometimes.

"Yes, exactly," chimed in Kakashi however the literature teacher didn't leave it at that, his smile was infectious his eyes shut in that pervy curvy twisted humor of his. "just hormones and sparkage."

"Eh? Nani?" gasped Iruka. "H-he-he's too young for that sort of thing!" blushing to his dark roots, his scar highlighted white against burning pink. Kakashi was caught and lost in the blushing horrified face of Umino Iruka, his crush, the man of his dreams. The man he was too much of a coward to try and woo. But it didn't keep him from teasing the poor aptly named Umino-sensei all the time. There was no one more cute than Iruka in a tizzy.

Mizuki glared hotly at his rival for Iruka's affections. Kakashi was hard to ignore and Iruka would not break off his friendship with the annoyance. Mizuki's secret fears were that he would one day lose Iruka to Kakashi and that was a nightmare he never wanted to see come to pass in reality.

"Hatake must you be so perverted?" growled Mizuki.

If Iruka would only discourage the pervert or do something to make Mizuki worry less about that some day possibility but Iruka never seemed to take Mizuki's concern seriously. Iruka was always quick to reassure Mizuki but Mizuki felt as if it was all for nothing. Iruka was not easy to control. Iruka was too independent for Mizuki's own peace of mind. Mizuki was methodical, obsessed, and had a need for control. Iruka was a challenge even if he was easy to manipulate but now that Naruto was in the picture Mizuki's control over Iruka was growing less and less noticeable.

Hatake simply smirked some more behind that obscene porn book of his while Iruka fretted and was agitated to unreason.

Iruka was too involved with his nephew. Mizuki rarely got to see him any more out side of school. The last time they'd had sex it was a hurried and quick messy affair with little connecting and little time for afterglow. Iruka could only catch an hour or two of one on one time with Mizuki on rare occasions now that Naruto was part of Iruka's life.

Mizuki on one level understood, Iruka could lose Naruto if the child services people ever found out he was gay. But on another level the selfish level, the controller's level, Mizuki couldn't understand why Naruto was coming first and why Naruto was having such a huge impact on their sex lives.

Why didn't Mizuki rate higher on Iruka's list of priorities as Iruka's lover?

This was not something that he could easily understand. He just couldn't understand it. And he didn't want to. If only he could exert more control over Iruka. If only he could make Iruka listen to reason when it came to that troublesome nephew of his. Naruto was a cagey one. He seemed stupid but every now and again Mizuki could swear he saw a glint of malice and intelligence in those oh so obscure blue eyes of his.

Iruka set his tray down next to Shikamaru and Temari then made his frantic way towards where he smelled Naruto's particular and familiar scent.

Naruto washed in Iruka's special herbal blend soaps and shampoos. Jasmine interlaced with cedar and woodsy smells, and of course the usual ramen blend wafting through the air. Iruka frowned at that. He knew he had packed Naruto's lunch personally, thick stacked high meat sandwich with lettuce and tomato smeared in sandwich sauce, rice pudding for dessert and homemade iced green tea for beverage.

What was Naruto doing eating ramen when he was still grounded? Though he supposed technically Naruto's punishment ended last night but still, Naruto should know that officially that the ban on ramen still held until this evening when Iruka was going to take Naruto to the special Ichiraku Ramen shop run by old man Teuchi and his sweet daughter Ayame.

* * *

Unerringly Iruka made his way to Naruto's side. Naruto's eyes widened. He was so busted. The three Princes looked to Naruto then to Iruka and back again. Iruka looked like he was trying very hard to keep his famous temper under wraps.

"Naruto, might I ask what it is you're eating?" he asked in that dangerous tone of his, the tone that said you are exactly ten seconds away from Volcano Iruka eruption.

"Uh…uh uh its not mine!" Naruto lied, terribly. For a punk Naruto really couldn't pull off lying not even with his life in jeopardy.

Sasuke winced, Neji's eyes widened, Gaara looked puzzled. But Iruka wouldn't know that because he couldn't see them but he could hear them squirm in their chairs next to Naruto, Naruto who was scrambling for something to say next. Iruka could practically hear his devious little mind working furiously for something to explain why he was eating ramen instead of a perfectly scrumptious lunch.

Iruka's foot began to tap. He had that look on his face, the vein in his forehead popped out. "What happened to your lunch?" he growled.

Gaara noticed at last that Iruka was very angry. "I beg your pardon Iruka-sensei, but I traded Naruto lunches. I noticed he liked Ramen, and his lunch was far more filling then my own." Interrupted Gaara, blushing. This to was another first for the pale red headed insomniac. Gaara was usually a cool cucumber, he never went pink in the cheeks.

Temari blinked. Yes, this was something worth studying. Her little brother was usually emotionally cut off. Gaara had never been the same since uncle Yashamaru's death ten years ago. Gaara had been very attached to Yashamaru. Father had not appreciated it and had made Gaara's life a living hell for it. Their mother's death had practically put the nail in Gaara's coffin where emotions were concerned. What was it about Naruto that was connecting to Gaara and bringing new life to her usually lifeless psychotic little brother.

"Gaara-kun, Naruto is not allowed Ramen for another eight hours and he knows that! But, if you were starving, then I will forgive this, however Naruto don't expect ramen for dinner tonight, or until the original date of the ramen ban expires."

Naruto paled went ashen then scrambled for something to persuade Iruka with. Naruto gasped "I'll die! I'll die without ramen. Honest Iruka, I can't live without ramens." Whimpered sniffled wept Naruto pitifully.

Sasuke and Neji tried to edge away from the freaky Naruto, reconsidering their previous reconsideration of Naruto joining their group. Gaara though nailed them with a glare. They each sweat dropped and sat perfectly still as Gaara put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, then patted his trembling back as Naruto wept.

"Naruto, we need to discuss something … uh… of uh…"

Here Hatake chimed in. "The birds and the bees, have you had the talk? The talk about life and what a man and a woman or a man and a man or a woman and a woman or several women and a man or several men and women in one act of love?"

Iruka went ballistic. Every student winced as Kakashi went sailing through the air. Some students later would swear they saw flames shoot out from Iruka's mouth and nose like a dragon, and laser beams from his eyes like superman.

Naruto's eyes were huge like saucers his jaw open in shock. Then like his uncle Naruto blushed. He blushed bright bright pink. For a moment Sasuke felt his heart jolt and stop, even time seemed to stand still. Gaara looked on Naruto with an unfamiliar look of adoration in his eyes. Neji was finding Naruto to be of fascination as well.

Everyone of course was grateful that Iruka-sensei, that very protective of Naruto uncle that he was, could not see the sudden looks of attraction in these two youngsters faces. The youngsters themselves were grateful Iruka was still trying to beat the tar out of Hatake-sensei to notice anything strange in their body sounds.

Naruto cleared his throat to get his uncle's attention. "Don't worry Iruka-sensei. I already know about the birds and bees and all of that other stuff. I'm not as innocent as you think I am. I saw a lot out on the streets when I was like ten, I think, I think I was ten maybe younger I remember It was like the third time I ran away from foster care house number twelve and that time I managed to stay out of radar for like two weeks."

Suddenly Iruka went still. He looked like he was battling his emotions, trying not to cry but then he lost the battle and he was hugging Naruto fiercely, tears streaming down his cheeks. Naruto patted Iruka's back and hugged him just as fiercely.

"It's okay Iruka-nii. It's okay. I'm okay." Naruto reassured. "I'm okay."

Mizuki carefully pried Iruka from Naruto's arms and helped his boyfriend stagger out of the cafeteria. Naruto was for once kind of grateful to Mizuki. Naruto loved Iruka and he wanted to hold and comfort his uncle but this was a public cafeteria and people were looking at him in a number of pitying and disgusted ways.

* * *

Naruto held his head up proudly and lifted his chin. "_I don't need anyone's pity_." His expression flashed. "_I'm a survivor. I can take care of myself."_

Gaara smiled brightly at Naruto. He understood him perfectly as did Sasuke. They too were survivors of tragic circumstances. This moment, this event cemented their budding friendship. Even Sasuke relented and accepted Naruto as a friend. Now it was up to Naruto to accept Sasuke for a friend as well. Now it was up to Neji whether or not he too would accept Naruto for a friend and Naruto accept Neji as well.

Of course there was also the one other little problem to consider. It seemed a couple of freshman had come to idolize the rebellious Naruto. They called him boss and seem to treat Naruto like a yakuza gang leader. They were often following or hanging with Naruto. They were the freshman, and Principle Sarutobi's grandson, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Udon and Moegi, last names unknown. They even called Naruto boss!

The three princes would soon have to deal with this little problem especially since Konohamaru was an avid hater of the Princes and he was going to make trouble for their friendship with Naruto.

And of course there was one other issue that non of them were aware of. Girls, fan girls, shy girls, good girls, bad girls.

Hinata had fallen hard for the new student from day one but she was an extremely shy girl. TenTen was her only friend though Sakura was kind, she and Ino were closer friends with one another and often rivals for Sasuke's attentions, they were more self involved and involved with trying to get Sasuke to choose one or the other of them, to be called or even to consider them as true friends or confidants for Hinata Hyuuga. TenTen was in the same boat as Hinata. She had a secret crush on Hinata's cousin Neji.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

My apologies for the author rant above. I ask for your understanding and thank you for your patience.

I love reviews. Reviews feed an author's creativity. I love reviews and they don't even have to be full of sunshine and hearts and rainbows. **The only thing I ask is that the reviews are not flames and **I prefer _**politeness** _to_ **rudeness**_. Suggestions are always welcomed. And I mean polite suggestions without profanity or cussing. Thank you.

Chapter Five in the works!


End file.
